


Eugene's Mistletoe Mania

by ForeverTangledUp



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, excessive kissing, like lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTangledUp/pseuds/ForeverTangledUp
Summary: A little smutty holiday one-shot of the OTP. Eugene has a devious plan one day to get Rapunzel to kiss him everywhere. And by golly does it work.
Idea came up with by myself and runningracingdancingchasing.tumblr.com in texts one morning XD





	

“Eugene, what in the world are you wearing?” Rapunzel asked, giggling to herself as she looked upon the festive holly wreath perched on the crown of her husband’s head, a large red bow tied on the front, holding a small cluster of mistletoe in place. It was just a few days before Christmas, and tonight was the annual winter festival at the castle. The entire castle was decked out in garlands and wreaths, candles and other decorations; it had taken the servants quite a few days to set it all up, even with the help of Rapunzel (and occasionally, when she asked him to, Eugene). Now, practically every inch of the castle and it’s grounds sparkled and shimmered with the magic of the holiday season. This Christmas was especially noteworthy for the Princess and her Prince Consort, because it was their first one together as husband and wife. Rapunzel had been in their room, preparing for the ball, when Eugene had walked in with the wreath on his head.

“Why, don’t you know, Princess? It’s the most wonderful part of this season! Mistletoe!” Eugene replied with a overly zealous tone, which only caused Rapunzel’s giggling to increase, “If you stand under mistletoe with someone, you have to kiss, so I thought instead of having to sneakily get you under the mistletoe, I’d just take a more direct approach.” He winked at her as he waltzed over to where she was standing, pulling her against him, and pressing his lips delicately against hers.

“See? I’m a genius,” he breathed against her mouth as he broke the kiss, and Rapunzel responded with a roll of her eyes as she moved from his hold.

“Did you steal that wreath from something else?” Rapunzel asked as she pulled her brand new Christmas gown from the dresser and brought it over to the bed.

“Maybe. But I don’t think one measly suit of armor will miss it too much,” he said with a chuckle, moving towards Rapunzel again so he could help her into her gown.

“Are you seriously going to wear that to the ball?” she asked as she raised her arms, waiting for Eugene to put her dress on. As he placed the dress over her form, he helped straighten all the layers of skirt out, before standing back up and turning her around so he could lace up the back.

“And what if I am? Will you really be that embarassed if I do?” he said with a chuckle, finishing up the laces of her dress, checking to make sure that they weren’t too tight for her.

“No, it’s just… what if someone else asks you to dance or something, or they stand too close to you at the dessert table? Won’t you have to kiss them?” she said, a small hint of trepidation in her voice. He knew she knew better, and she knew she knew better, but sometimes, that ‘unsure about the world’ girl who Eugene had rescued from that tower emerged, and his heart melted every time.

“I see your point…” he said softly, gently pulling the wreath from his head and placing it behind her on their bed, “You won’t have to worry about anyone getting too close to me, or me dancing with anyone but you tonight, or any other night for that matter, but just to be safe, I won’t wear it.”

Rapunzel looked up at him with a smile, and the sincerity in his eyes made her heart burst in her chest. Reaching her hands up, she placed one on the back of his neck, and another laced fingers into his hair, pulling him down for a searing kiss. His eyes opened a bit wider at the slight shock from the intensity of the kiss, but he quickly melted into her, his eyes closing and his mouth caressing hers, while he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

“Don’t worry Eugene,” she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss, moving her lips instead to his ear, “Even without the mistletoe, I’ll still kiss you every chance I get.”

Later that night, as Eugene lay awake with a very sleepy and very naked Rapunzel on his chest, his mind concocted a wonderful plan that he would need a lot of mistletoe for. He made a mental note to try and sneak out of the castle before his wife woke up, and with this somewhat devious plan in mind, he pulled Rapunzel’s sleeping form tight against his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning, when Rapunzel awoke slightly later than usual, she reached her arm across the bed for her husband, but found his side empty and cold. Sitting up abruptly, she looked around the room, but found no sign of him. Practically jumping out of bed, she threw on a dress and was out of the room in a flash, bolting down the hallway to find Eugene. Instead, she came across her parents in the dining room, sharing breakfast together.

“Good morning mama, papa. Have you seen Eugene this morning?” she asked breathlessly, giving them each a kiss on the cheek as she greeted them.

“Oh, yes dear,” her mother began, gesturing for her to sit down, “He was up very early this morning. I found him in the kitchen this morning when I went to go get my morning tea. He said that he would be out of the castle today, on some very important business. He told me to tell you not to worry, that he would be back before dinner.”

“Oh. I see. Thank you, mama,” Rapunzel said softly. Even though she was no longer running, her mind certainly was. As one of the servants set her breakfast down in front of her, she began to mechanically eat it while she tried to figure out what Eugene could be up to. The rational part of her brain said “It’s probably related to your Christmas present, so don’t worry,” but the irrational part of her brain was just screaming “He’s leaving. It’s all too much for him, and he’s leaving.”

After she had finished her breakfast, Rapunzel wandered to her art room, hoping that maybe painting would get her mind off of Eugene. But she found that easier said than done, because in her state of uncertainty, she found herself filling page after page of her sketchbook with various pictures of Eugene. Still feeling anxious, Rapunzel decided to just go back to their room and lie down, hoping that if she took a nap, that when she awoke he would be back. As she entered their room, she looked up and gasped.

There, lying on the bed, was her husband, completely naked. He was wearing his crown of holly and mistletoe again, but that wasn’t the only mistletoe in the room; not by a long shot. The entire room was covered in mistletoe; it was tied to the bedposts, and dangling on strings from their bed’s canopy, and was hung on long wreaths that criss-crossed their ceiling.

“Hello Rapunzel,” he said in a deep, sexy tone, winking at her as he rolled over onto his side, giving her an even better display of his body, “Do you like what I’ve done with the place?”

Rapunzel was still standing at the door, her mouth agape in complete and total shock. After a few more seconds, as she finally registered that he had spoke to her, and that this wasn’t all some crazy dream, her lips formed into a pout, causing Eugene to freeze. 

“Rapunzel, I’m sor-”

“Oh noooo,” she began, dragging out the ‘o’ sound, “What a tragedy. There is so much mistletoe in this room, that it looks like I’m going to have to spend all day kissing every single inch of you,” her voice slowly becoming more sultry as she continued to speak. And now, it was Eugene’s turn to be shocked; his jaw dropped almost immediately, and his brain stopped functioning as her words washed over him. He felt as though all the blood in his body rushed downwards, and his face drew into a smirk.

“Oh bother,” he said softly, placing a hand on his chest as he played along. Biting her lip, Rapunzel began walking towards their bed, pulling her dress over her head. In her haste to get dressed that morning, she had forgotten to put on any undergarments, so once her dress was off, she was completely bare. As she climbed onto the bed, she gently pushed on Eugene’s chest so that he was now lying on his back, and she straddled his hips, leaning down to place a firm kiss on his awaiting lips, both of them groaning as the kiss became instantly heated.

Eugene reached down to grasp her hips, attempting to line her hips up with his so he could sink into her already slick warmth, but as the tip of his weeping member rubbed against her sex, Rapunzel quickly pulled away, their lips separating with an audible pop.

“I meant what I said earlier, Eugene,” she said, getting off the bed, “I am going to kiss every inch of you. And until I am done…” she trailed off, opening their dresser and pulling out one of Eugene’s sashes, “You, husband of mine, don’t get to touch me.”

“You are cruel, but oh so incredible, wife of mine,” he replied with a smirk as he raised his arms, allowing her to tie his wrists together before tying them to one of the bedposts. Eugene shuffled down the bed, adjusting into a comfortable position, and then he looked up expectantly at Rapunzel, waiting for the sweet torture she was about to inflict upon him. Straddling him again, she leaned down and pushed his hair back, kissing his hairline gently, before moving slightly downwards, kissing his forehead all over. She slowly moved her way down, kissing his ears, his eyelids, his entire perfect nose, his cheeks, his goatee, and then his soft lips. She spent slightly more time there than anywhere before, but soon enough, she moved along to his jaw and chin.

Next, she began to kiss his neck, licking and sucking the skin. When she pressed a kiss to his Adam’s apple, it bobbed as he swallowed nervously, and he felt her lips pull into a smile against the skin of his collarbone. As she moved along his shoulders, her kisses were followed by soft bites, causing Eugene to shiver and squirm against his restraints. When she got to his armpit, she bypassed it and moved to the skin right above it, kissing her way up his arm. She smiled as she felt the muscles of his arm quivering under her lips, and when she reached his hands, she gasped as she felt Eugene blow gently on her pussy, which was right in front of his face. 

Looking down at him, she glared at his devilish smirk, and with a devilish grin of her own, she took his middle finger into her mouth, sucking on it, the corners of her mouth turning upwards as she heard him gasp and groan.

“You are an evil woman,” he moaned, looking up at her as she released his finger from her mouth and placed a kiss on the tip before she moved on to kissing his other fingers, and then his other hand, and back down his other arm. She smirked at him as she moved down, focusing on his chest now. Rapunzel kissed around his pectorals, then focused her attention on his nipples, watching him as he groaned and squirmed, biting his lip and closing his eyes tightly as she bit his nipple.

“Oh my god, Rapunzel…” he moaned, pulling at his restraints as she moved her mouth to his other nipple, giving it the exact same attention as she had to the other. All his groaning was making her even more wet than she already was, and there was nothing she wanted to do more than to sink down on his thick member and ride him until he was screaming her name; but she had set out to kiss him everywhere, and she wasn’t going to give in until she was done with her task. With renewed gusto, she quickly began to move down his torso, her tongue tracing the lines between each of his abdominal muscles, which caused him to shout her name.

As she continued her way down his body, she grew closer and closer to his throbbing penis, which had been dripping precum for so long now that there was a little puddle of it on his hip. Biting the skin of his hip to get his attention, Rapunzel locked eyes with Eugene, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she began to suck the precum from his skin; once he was all clean there, she pulled away and grinned when she saw the skin there darkening as a small bruise began to form. She didn’t often give him love marks, but she knew he loved it when she did, and she was sure he would be immensely pleased when he saw this one.

Lining her head up with his crotch, she took his penis in her hand and gave it a little squeeze, causing his hips to jolt upwards as he desperately sought out friction. She held his dick still as she kissed all around his hips, his thighs, and then finally, she gently pushed his thighs farther apart, gently pulled his dick upwards, and pressed a soft kiss on each of his balls.

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” Eugene cried out, and Rapunzel watched in amazement as he came all over his stomach, spurts of thick semen covering his thoroughly kissed skin as Rapunzel held his penis in her hand gently. When his orgasm finished, his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he was still half hard. Releasing his penis, Rapunzel sat back and looked at her husband, whose mouth was wide open as he panted, but his eyes were still screwed tightly closed, almost as if he was afraid to open them and have all of this be a fantastic dream. After a few moments of silence, Eugene sighed deeply and opened his eyes, looking down at Rapunzel, giving her the goofiest grin she had ever seen.

“You are perfect and amazing and I love you so much. Also I am going to make you come by just kissing you someday,” he said, practically all in one breath, which made her giggle.

“I can’t wait,” she whispered, moving towards his body once again, going back to the wonderful task at hand. But instead of going back to his penis, she moved back to his thighs, kissing all the way down his left leg, kissing the arch of his foot softly before moving onto his right leg. After she finished with his right leg, he thought he was all done, but then Rapunzel climbed over him and looked down at him with a small smile.

“Roll over. I haven’t kissed every inch of you yet,” she said against his ear, kissing his earlobe again before pulling back, eagerly awaiting for him to flip over. With a grin, he rolled himself over, turning his head to the side so he could breathe well. He felt Rapunzel straddle his ass, and he moaned lowly as she gave it a pinch. She started with the back of his neck, and then moved onto his shoulder blades and the backs of his arms. She moved much quicker than she had earlier, and he knew she was just as eager as he was to have him inside her. As she moved down his back, he felt as she payed careful attention to each of his scars their, as she had with the scars on his front. As she reached his right hip, he felt her press her lips hard against the skin that held no visible scar, but they both knew what had happened there.

Moving away from his hip, he felt her lips begin to caress the skin above his ass, and he shivered in anticipation, because he knew that he was getting so very close to being able to bury himself deep inside her, and the thought of her wrapped around his cock caused his face to heat and his hands to ball into fists. He was so lost in this thought that he didn’t notice that Rapunzel had stopped and was now staring at his butt. She was fixated on two little dimples, one on each cheek, that she had somehow never noticed before. Moving downwards again, she bit one gently, and Eugene’s reaction was instantaneous; his hips bucked against the bed, giving his now hard cock the friction it was so craving, and he groaned loudly before biting the pillow, almost as if he was in pain.

“Are you okay?” Rapunzel said softly, her hand resting on his butt now as she cocked her head to try and look at him. She heard him grumble something, but his face was still buried in his pillow, so she couldn’t make out what he said. “What did you say, Eugene?”

“Do that again,” he growled out in a seductive tone, and Rapunzel’s eyes widened, her face flushing a deep red as his voice went straight to her core. Biting her lip, she lowered herself down again, and gently placed her lips on the dimple she had just bitten, and she felt his hips shake. She kissed the skin around it a few more times before going back to the dimple and biting it again, causing Eugene to moan even louder, his hips thrusting against the bed once again. As Rapunzel observed the same reaction again, she placed her hands on either side of his ass, gripping him tightly, and began to kiss and bite and suck on both of his little butt dimples.

The feeling was so intense for Eugene, that he feared he was going to come once again, and he rather come inside Rapunzel than all over the sheets. As she continued to assault his butt with her lips, his cries got louder and louder, until finally he began to beg.

“Please.... Please, Rapunzel… I need to be inside you…. Ahh!”

Using his butt to steady herself, Rapunzel pushed up and helped Eugene flip over onto his back again, and she grinned down at his pulsing cock, fully hard and ready to burst at any moment. He watched her eagerly, waiting as patiently as he could for her to move over him, but instead he watched her lower herself so that her face was level with his penis.

“Oh dear, it seems I forgot to kiss the most important part of you,” she said softly as she placed a soft kiss on the head of his cock, causing him to throw his head back in anguish. He cried out as he felt her begin to pepper kisses up and down his once again weeping cock, and he felt as if any kiss now would do him in. He was so close to his own personal nirvana that he was starting to feel like he was going to pass out. And he nearly did when he felt Rapunzel wrap her wet mouth around his penis, his hips jerking up slightly as she sucked. She continued to sink lower and lower until she was as far as she could go, and then she began to move her head, sucking him off.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkkkk…” he groaned out, his muscles straining as he pulled at the ties around his wrists, wanting desperately to be able to touch her. “Oh god… Rapunzel I am so close…”

In response, Rapunzel simply looked up at him through her eyelashes and hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head up and down, her hands caressing his thigh and his balls. He was completely subdued, and it was all because of her; in that moment, Rapunzel felt incredibly powerful, and this surge caused her to pleasure him with even more gusto than before, if that was even possible. She could feel his balls tightening in her palm, so she wasn’t surprised when she heard him shout her name and felt his salty semen fill her mouth. She waited until he was completely spent before she swallowed his cum, with him still in her mouth. Releasing him from her mouth, she smirked as his spent member collapsed pathetically on his hip, still throbbing gently.

Crawling up his body, she undid his binds, letting his arms fall to rest beside his head, before laying herself down on her side, her whole body pressed firmly against his side; for a moment, she just lay there, wiping the sweaty strands of hair from his face, and watching him breath. Though he was handsome all the time, Rapunzel found him particularly handsome when he was like this, just fucked and completely spent, all because of her.

“I love you, Eugene,” she said softly, placing a soft kiss on his temple before snuggling back into his chest. She lay there silently, just listening to his heartbeat and his breathing slow back down to a normal pace, until she felt his hand begin to run down her side, and soon he was teasing the short curly brown hair right above her sex.

“My god, I love you too… But I would be the worst husband in the world if I just got two amazing orgasms, and you don't get to have any. Unfortunately, you have killed my cock, so I hope it’s okay if I just do this…” he said softly has two of his fingers sunk into her sex, while his thumb began to gently stroke her clit. Rapunzel buried her head in his chest, gripping his bicep as he began to pleasure her with his fingers. He knew she was already pretty close to her orgasm, but he would have felt terrible if he had just fallen asleep and not got her off.

“Ahh… Oh, Eugene…” she mewled out softly against his chest, biting her lip as he worked his fingers inside her tender sex. She was already quite close to orgasm after sucking him off, and as his incredibly skilled fingers worked her into a frenzy, Rapunzel moved her head from his chest and placed a hand in his hair, pulling his mouth to hers and slipping her tongue in.

He groaned into her mouth, his tongue joining hers in a seductive fight for dominance as he curled his fingers inside her, hitting her g-spot. Rapunzel cried out into his mouth, pulling roughly on his hair, so hard that his scalp burned, and he responded by adding a third finger into her throbbing pussy, opening her up even wider.

“Eugene… please… I'm so close…” she said breathlessly in between opened mouth kisses, causing Eugene to roll them over so he was hovering over her, his free arm holding himself up so he wasn't crushing her. This new position made it easier for him to thrust his fingers into her, so he sped up again, making Rapunzel throw her head back and cry out. Almost instantly, Eugene latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking and biting her perfect soft skin until he knew she would have a very visible hickey, just like his.

Soon enough, the sensations became too much for Rapunzel, and as Eugene released himself from her next, she hit her peak and transcended into her very own nirvana as she came on his fingers, her walls spasming and squeezing around them. As she lay there panting after the waves of her orgasm had subsided, she watched through half-lidded eyes as Eugene removed his soaked fingers from her sex and sucked them clean before he rolled off her, lying down on his back again.

“I love you,” she said breathlessly, rolling onto her side again, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his abdomen, tracing the lines of his abdominal muscles absentmindedly.

“I love you too, Blondie,” he replied, placing a kiss on the crown of her head, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his hand on her hip. They lay there in silence for a few moments before a few giggles escaped Rapunzel, which soon turned into full on belly laughs from her, making Eugene furrow his brows in confusion.

“What's so funny, babe?”

“Did you really get up at the crack of dawn to go to the forest and gather all of this mistletoe?”

“Uhh, yeah?! I had this idea before I fell asleep last night, and it was just too good of an idea not to execute!” he huffed, not quite sure why she found his gesture so funny.

“Eugene,” she began, rolling onto her stomach so he could look at him, “If you wanted me to kiss you all over, all you had to do was ask! You didn't have to get up super early to gather all of this!”

“So you won't get embarrassed if I ask you to do something like that? Because if I recall correctly, the last time I asked you to indulge one of my fantasies, you couldn't look at me for two days.”

“Only because it was really embarrassing,” she cried indignantly, gently slapping his chest, “I was not going to suck you off in the treasure room!” Her face erupted in a deep flush again, causing Eugene to laugh out loud.

“Okay, okay. I will admit that that was a little much…” he said, leaning down to kiss her nose, laughing as she scrunched it up.

“Yes it was. But I promise, I'll try to get less embarrassed when you suggest playing out your fantasies…” she said with a smile, pushing herself up to kiss his lips softly again. As she pulled away, they both smiled at each other before snuggling i to each other again, closing their eyes for a well needed nap.

Needless to say, other Coronaian couples were without mistletoe for the rest of the season, all because of the Prince Consort and his eccentric executions for his fantasies.


End file.
